


Where I Belong

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: Peregrination of the Boar and the Crow [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: But it's mostly about him struggling to handle how in love/how loved he is so its the good kind, Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sweet, Sweet Zevran Arainai, There's the slightest bit of angst that comes with the territory of a fic from Zevran's POV, They're In Love Your Honor, Zevran deserves EVERYTHING and Gideon is determined to make sure he gets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: "Zevran... Maker above, you are beautiful..." the reverence in Gideon's voice was perhaps only matched by the Maker's love for Andraste herself. He held his hand against Zevran's cheek, tracing the assassin's tattoo with his thumb, "I could look at you all day and never tire of it."......"I would make a comparison of you to the sun, the moon or the stars," Zevran began, pressing into that warm, calloused hand, "But that would be rather unfair of me. The heavens do not even have a fighting chance.""You can't stand to be outdone, I see.""Of course, my dear Warden."
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Cousland, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden, Zevran Arainai/Warden
Series: Peregrination of the Boar and the Crow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! My last two fics were bittwersweet/angsty, so have some sweet in-love shenanigans. This takes place a little after Awakening, once they've reunited.

"Zevran... Maker above, you are beautiful..." the reverence in Gideon's voice was perhaps only matched by the Maker's love for Andraste herself. He held his hand against Zevran's cheek, tracing the assassin's tattoo with his thumb, "I could look at you all day and never tire of it."

The feelings of wishing this moment to never end and wanting to crawl out your own skin seemed entirely contradictory, but Zevran learned in this moment they can most definitely coexist. He had been admired before, wanted, desired, but he had never been so _adored._ Gideon was not looking at him like a lovely treasure to be possessed, but rather a person to be admired and _cherished._ He had no idea how to simply... let himself be loved, but yet he could not help but to seek that warmth like a flower seeks the sun.

"I would make a comparison of you to the sun, the moon or the stars," Zevran began, pressing into that warm, calloused hand, "But that would be rather unfair of me. The heavens do not even have a fighting chance."

"You can't stand to be outdone, I see."

"Of course, my dear Warden."

Gideon laughed, a hearty, full sound, music to the ears of anyone with taste, in Zevran's estimation. Gideon replaced his hand with his lips, pressing a kiss to the same cheek. The feeling of his bearded chin and the scars it held felt wonderful against Zevran's skin, distinct feelings he got from Gideon's kisses and no one else's.

A sensation reserved for Zevran, and Zevran alone.

That thought, that there was a love meant only for him, a happiness that he wasn't just allowed to feel, but was in fact meant to, filled his chest with a powerful warmth that could not be described with words.

" _Amor_..." that term of endearment had always been a secret rebellion, of sorts- to call the other man _love_ for so long, even if he could not understand at the time, had been dangerous. Like be was admitting to his heart that what he felt was _more_ before his mind truly accepted it. But now, he said it with impunity, with a bit of undeniable glee. _Love. My love_ , "I do not say this often. Not nearly as much as I should, anyhow-"

"You know I don't expect anything more than you can give, love."

"That patience is exactly why I think that way, my Warden, it is not something I feel content leaving unrewarded," Zevran replied with a smile on his face and in his tone, "So allow me to say it now."

Even now, after the Blight was months behind them and Gideon had concluded his business in Amaranthine, for the time being, he struggled to say those three little words. He understood that truly, they were unimportant. Actions spoke louder than words, and he would never give his beloved cause to believe he felt anything else, not so long as he still drew breath. But still, he wanted to have them said. 

"I love you. Never doubt it. I told you that by your side I would gladly storm the Dark City, and I meant it. I would do much more, in fact, but I know you would not let me do any such reckless thing, which only makes me love you more."

A small amount of humor in the sentiment could not be avoided, as he'd be unable to get past the first syllable otherwise, but he knew Gideon understood. He always did.

"I love you too, Zevran. After everything... everything that happened, I believed that I left happiness behind. That the Gideon Cousland who could smile was dead. There was even a time when I considered abandoning the name entirely, simply going by 'Warden'," gently, ever so gently, he placed a soft kiss on Zevran's lips, who resisted the urge to press into it to allow the other to finish, "But you- all of our traveling companions, but you especially- gave me back what I thought was lost."

Knowing the answer, but still fearing and desiring it all the same, Zevran asked, "What did we give you?"

"A family."

"Family..."

The word was unfamiliar on his tongue, but not unwelcome. He had never truly understood the concept, considering it merely a convenient term to describe one's blood relations. 

He had been wrong.

At least, about what family _could_ be.

Family could be fireside chats, sharing stories of his homeland alongside Leliana (and Sten, if lectures on the inner workings of the Qun could be considered a story) to a rapt audience of companions who had never left their homeland before. Family could be finding rabbit bones covered in dog drool left in his pack as a gift from a large, difficult to hate dog. It could be resting easy for the first time in years, not worried about a knife in his back. It could be something as simple as everyone laughing at one of Alistair's clumsy jokes. 

It could be many things, and for Zevran, at the heart of all of them was Gideon Cousland.

"It is a difficult concept for me to grasp, I will admit. Years of training to eradicate any such notions can do that. But I do believe I understand it, now."

"Good," Gideon rubbed his nose against Zevran's, something he had taken to doing in their more intimate moments. It was silly, and pointless, but the assassin could not get enough of it, "You deserve that happiness more than anyone I've ever met. And I will do my damndest to ensure I keep making you feel that way."

Zevran could not help but release a small laugh at that declaration, slipping his armed around Gideon's broad, scarred chest to pull him into an embrace (his following statement somewhat muffled from his face pressed against the other's chest), "When you speak like that, it is no wonder you nearly charmed your way into saving an entire country in one year's time."

"I only succeeded due to my allies. All I did was gather the right people."

"You only prove my point further with that statement, my dearest Warden."

"I will take your word for it. All I care about now is moments like these, here together with you," to punctuate his words, he squeezed Zevran even tighter, laying a kiss atop his head, "Being a hero was never why I did it. I did it because it needed doing, because I refused to have the lives of innocents on my hands by refusing the call. But meeting you made it all worth it, to me."

 _A sentiment returned more than I can ever say,_ hung on the tip of Zevran's tongue, and instead of forcing the words out he simply nuzzled even closer, "Shall we try and sleep? The lark should be calling soon, and we need the rest."

"A good call, love," with one last exchanged kiss, Gideon let his eyes fall shut, "Goodnight, Zevran."

"Good night, _amor,_ " he said in kind, waiting a moment for the other's breathing to even out. It was an old habit, from the days in which he would be putting an end to his bedmate the moment they let their guard down, but he wasn't complaining. The sound and feeling of Gideon's content heartbeat helped lull him to sleep as well, the type of restful sleep he never used to dream of achieving. 

Even if his body rebelled, if his years of training screamed for him to run and never look back, his heart would always know better.

Right here is where he belonged.•

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!! It feels great to be writing Zevran again...


End file.
